Right when we thought our troubles were over
by Swiftwing1
Summary: After the last hope, Blackstar goes crazy and exiles Dawnpelt, her 1 moon old kits and her mate, Pinenose. After being rouges for a moon its clear that they have nowhere to go but Thunderclan where they are greeted. Everyone, even the three, is unaware that a new prophecy is about to begin...Rated T for War and other things
1. Authors note

Authors note: Hi! Before I start this story I wanted to know if you wanted your cat in the story. FYI: opt. means optional. Heritage means half-clan, kittypet, rouge, loner or normal. Status means Mentor, Apprentice, Queen, or Medicine Cat. The name can't be more than 20 letters long or else the story will be chapters long. The next chapter will be put up as soon as I can. And remember R&R!

~~Swiftwing1~~

Name:

Look:

Gender:

Status:

Mentor/Apprentice (opt):

Siblings:

Mom:

Dad:

Mate:

Kits:

Clan:

Heritage:

Other:

-EXAMPLE-

Name: Swiftwing

Look: Sleek, black, one torn ear

Gender: She-cat

Status: Mentor

Mentor/Apprentice (opt): Dewpaw

Siblings: Spottedfur and Rockfur

Mom: Dawnpelt

Dad: Pinenose

Mate: Dustpelt

Kits: Flamekit, Fernkit, Hollykit and Firekit

Clan: Thunderclan

Heritage: Former Shadowclan exiled because Blackstar went crazy in the battle with the Dark Forest and exiled her mother, father, siblings and her.

Other: Has been in Thunderclan since she was 2 moons old.


	2. Exiled

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Erin hunter and I DON'T own warriors**

****Dawnpelt's POV

"Why can't we be apprentices now?" Spottedkit was meowing "I want to see the forest!"

"So do I! I am going to be the best warrior near the lake!" Rockkit boasted.

Swiftkit refused to be outdone "Well I'm going to be the best hunter!"

"You will be apprentices when your 6 moons old" I told them.

"But that's 5 moons away!" Rockkit complained "I want to be an apprentice _now_!"

Just then Pinenose came in, looking sad "Whats wrong?" I asked "Is it Blackstar again?" Blackstar was driven mad during the war with the Dark Forest. He has been saying that we are all traitors now.

Pinenose nodded "He wants to see you, I'll watch the kits."

"Okay." I padded toward Blackstar's den. "Blackstar, Pinenose said you wanted to see me."

"I do." He growled "I was thinking how to punish a traitor."

"Blackstar, all of Shadowclan is loyal to you."

"That's what I thought until the battle came." he retorted, his eyes clouding.

"The Dark Forest is gone."

"Enough! For arguing with your clan _leader_ you are exiled!"

I was shocked. "But what about Pinenose and my kits?"

"They are exiled as well! Now get out of my clan!" He growled unsheathing his claws.

I ran out of the den straight to Pinenose and my kits. I knew Blackstar was crazy but I didn't know he was like _this_. "Pinenose." I whispered "Blackstar..he..Blackstar exiled us and the kits."

"Exiled?" Pinenose echoed he looked behind me. His eyes widened "Lets get out of Clan territories, then talk."

"Okay, you get Rockkit." I turned to the kits "We are going to show you Shadowclan territory" I picked up Spottedkit while Pinenose picked up Rockkit. Swiftkit was strong, she didn't need to be carried. I walked out of Shadowclan camp, looking back and thinking of all the memories I've had there.

**R&R! No flamers please!**


	3. To Thunderclan!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

****Dawnpelt's POV

"Dawnpelt, where should we go from here?" Pinenose asked, we were at the end of Shadowclan territory.

"Lets make a nest right there." I mewed pointing with my tail under a bush.

"I want to go home!" Spottedkit declared

"Me too!" Rockkit added

"Me too!" yawned Swiftkit. She had refused to be carried the whole way. She looked asleep on her paws.

"We can't go home."

"Why not?"

"You will understand when your older." I herded them towards the nest "Lets sleep now"

Pinenose looked worried "Do you want me to hunt for you?"

"No," I responded "I'm just tired.

I curled up and fell asleep.

~A moon later~

"Dawnpelt, I've been thinking..." Pinenose started

"About what?"

"I think..I think we should go and join Thunderclan." He admitted

I was shocked "They won't let us in. Not after I accused Jayfeather of murdering Flametail."

"But that was before the war, and It might be our last hope to save the kits. They'll let us in. Your mother was born there."

I looked at the kits, Swiftkit had been coughing since the half-moon. We were both scared that she had Greencough. I sighed "Your right. Lets go to Thunderclan."

**Sorry short chapter. R&R! No flamers please!**


	4. The new prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Dawnpelt's POV

Swiftkit was coughing again.

"Dawnpelt, I'll hold Swiftkit now." Pinenose meowed.

I put her down. "Thanks." I guided the kits across the border into Thunderclan territory. Suddenly, a patrol with Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Graystripe, and an apprentice I've never seen before came out. Brackenfur was in the lead.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Dustpelt growled.

"Oh. I guess Blackstar didn't share the news at the last gathering." I meowed

"Blackstar is crazy." The apprentice meowed

"Quiet Lilypaw." Lionblaze said.

"No, shes right." I meowed "Why else would Blackstar exile A queen, her mate and her 1 moon old kits."

Everyone looked shocked "How do we know this isn't a trick." Lionblaze said

"Would I make my own kit sick?" I asked

Brackenfur sniffed Swiftkit "Greencough." he meowed. "Lets take them to camp." he turned to Lilypaw "Go and tell Bramblestar." Lilypaw raced away.

Dustpelt picked up Rockkit and Graystripe took Spottedkit. Brackenfur led the way to the camp. I hope they can save Swiftkit.

Jayfeather's POV

"We will need more marigold." Briarlight said

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Lilypaw yowled

"What could it be now?" I muttered and left the den.

I could hear Lilypaw meowing to Bramblestar "..With her kits. And one of them has Greencough."

I padded forward "Greencough?"

"Thanks Lilypaw go and get some fresh-kill" Lilypaw's paws thumped bounded away. "Brackenfur's patrol has just found Pinenose, Dawnpelt, and her kits on Thunderclan territory near the old Thunderpath. One of the kits has Greencough."

"Dawnpelt?" I remembered the she-cat accusing me of murder at the gathering before the war.

"Jayfeather, I think you should forgive Dawnpelt. She was grieving for Flametail. You know what its like to loose a littermate."

Just then, Brackenfur entered the camp. Followed by Graystripe and Dustpelt each holding a kit. Then Pinenose came in carrying a coughing kit. Then, Dawnpelt came in followed by Lionblaze. The look in Dawnpelt's eyes read _I'm sorry_ when she saw me.

I went over and sniffed the kit. "Her name is Swiftkit." Pinenose meowed as he put her down She definitely had Greencough. I took her and put her in my den.

"Aww, poor kit."Briarlight meowed. We treated her with catmint, but it seemed to do no good. Nothing was working I was sure this kit was going to die."Jayfeather, I'll watch Swiftkit. You go get some rest." I was so tired I didn't argue. I curled up in my nest and fell fast asleep.

I was in Starclan's hunting grounds.A apprentice was in front of me."I am Littlepaw." He meowed "_Dawn brought the swift wing of the Dove, who has the heart of Tigers love. Red is coming. And will rise black again. And only the One can stop it, with the help of the Three."_

_****_**Pinenose is a tom in my story. In the book he was a she-cat. Littlepaw is going to be in the story a lot. R&R!**


	5. The miracle

**The review button is getting lonely...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

Swiftkit's POV

I had felt tired and yucky. But that was before the she-cat came.

Jayfeather had gone to bed and Briarlight was sorting through herbs, so I went to sleep.

I dreamed that I was in a comfortable nest and next to me was a starry black she-cat with green eyes. "My name is Hollyleaf."she dropped some wet moss at my paws next to some tasty-smelling leaves. "Drink," she meowed. She started chewing up the leaves and spitting the juice out onto a bigger leaf. After I finished drinking she pushed the leaf towards me. I licked it up. It was tasty. She started licking my fur. "Wake, now your safe." she whispered.

I woke up to Jayfeather muttering. "Fevers gone down _and_ Breathing steadily. It's a miracle."

"Where's Hollyleaf?" I asked. Jayfeather looked like I was crazy.

"Hollyleaf?"

"The starry black she-cat," I meowed "She had green eyes. She gave me water and some mix of herbs."

"Hollyleaf was my sister. Thank Starclan are ancestors took pity on you. Tell me, do you know what the herbs smelled or looked like?"

He pushed forward some herbs. I sniffed them. "These two." I pushed them forward._  
_

Jayfeather muttered something then meowed "You can go outside now, go play with your littermates."

He didn't have to tell me twice! I ran outside Rockkit and Spottedkit were play-fighting. Rockkit had pinned Spottedkit down. "I pinned you down! Do you surrender?"

"Never!" _1... _

"Are you sure?"_2..._

"Positive!" _3...GO!_

I knocked over Rockkit. "Surprised to see me? I asked.

"Swifttkit! Your okay!" Spottedkit said.

"Lets go surprise Dawnpelt!" Rockkit meowed.

"Okay! Follow me!"

"Stay behind us," Rockkit meowed "So she won't see you."

"Okay!"

We ran over to the nursery. I crouched behind Rockkit and Spottedkit. "Dawnpelt!" Spottedkit yowled "We have a surprise for you!"

I heard Dawnpelt ask "Where is it?"

Spottedkit and Rockkit jumped away to reveal me. "Hi Dawnpelt!" I meowed

"Swiftkit!" She covered me with licks "Your okay!"

**The next few chapters are going to be Swiftkit, Rockkit, and Spottedkit's apprentice ceremony. This was kinda like a prologue.** **R&R!**


	6. Apprentices

**Okay, I'll admit it! I don't really know how to write about ceremonies that well. So, I looked up how to. Also, Fireflight, I'm gonna add more detail, soon...**

**Disclaimer:I wish I did, but I don't own warriors!**

Swiftkit's POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's called sounded around the clearing, and brought all the cats who weren't in the clearing out of the dens.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that three of our kits have reached six moons old and are to be apprenticed in their turn. Swiftkit step forward."

It took all of my power not to run forward. I padded up to Bramblestar._ I wonder who my mentor will be_ I thought. "Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap. I hope Foxleap will pass down all he/she knows on to you."

Bramblestar turned to Foxleap "Foxleap,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Squrrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and kind. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

I touched noses with Foxleap, and went over to stand with him. Rockpaw's mentor was Dustpelt and Spottedpaw's mentor was Cherrytail.

"Swiftpaw! Rockpaw! Spottedpaw!" Everyone cheered.

When the cheering died down Bramblestar said "I have one more ceremony to preform, Graystripe, step forward."

Graystripe padded forward. _I wonder why everyone looks_ Swiftpaw noticed _What is Bramblestar gonna do?_

"Graystripe, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Graystripe looked solemn "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest."_  
_

"Graystripe! Graystripe!"

Graystripe padded over to Spiderleg who had joined the elders den two moons ago. Purdy went over to join them.

When the ceremony was over I asked Foxleap "Can you show me the territory?"

"No, the suns setting, we will explore the territory tomorrow. Go meet ask Lilypaw and Seedpaw where you can make a nest in the apprentice den. If we finish tomorrow early, I can show you how to hunt."

"Okay!"

**Here is an updated Allegiances.**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Squrrelflig****h****t****  
**

**Medicine**** cat: ****Jayfeather**

**Warriors:**

**Dustpelt**

**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Foxleap**

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Cherrytail**

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

**Lionblaze**

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

**...and many warriors (all the rest are the ones who aren't listed in here and didn't die)**

**Queens:**

**Blossomfall (expecting Toadsteps kits)**

**Brightheart (Mother of Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit)**

**Cinderheart (Mother of Lionblaze's kits, Featherkit, Sandkit, and Honeykit)**

**Sadstorm (Mother of Firestars kit, Ashkit)**

**Elders:**

**Purdy-Spiderleg-Graystripe **

**If your wondering how Sandstorm has a kit whos father is Firestar, she was expecting his kit when he died. ****She hadn't ****told him yet :*-(**

**Also, Fireflight, I think the Review button loves you!**


	7. The first day part 1

**Fireflight, your not flaming, I just made Cherrypaw Cherrytail because i like that name. I have read Skyclan's Destiny. Also, I have 2 surprises coming up (not in this chap though)!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN WARRIORS!**

Swiftpaw's POV

I woke up to Lilypaw.

"Hey, what are you? A dormouse? Cherrytail, Lionblaze and Foxleap are waiting." She meowed, poking Spottedpaw awake.

"Wha-" She yawned "What?"

"Cherrytail, Lionblaze and Foxleap are waiting." I told her, flicking a piece of moss of of her sholder

"Why didn't you say so? Lets go!" She was suddenly up on her feet, ready to go.

"Finally!" Lilypaw meowed.

We ran into the clearing, careful not to wake Seedpaw, who must have been on dawn patrol.

Foxleap was waiting.

"There you are!" He meowed. He nodded to Lionblaze and Cherrytail. "Lets go."

"Are we going to see the territory?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then why are we coming?" Lilypaw asked

"Because they are going to the abandoned Two-leg nest first, I thought we should hunt."

"Okay!"

"Then lets get a move on, before the prey grows old and dies."

The 6 of us pushed through the thorn barrier into the lush, green forest.

"Why can't Rockpaw come?" Spottedpaw asked

"He got up earlier. He is at the Shadowclan border, we will meet him at the abandoned Two-leg nest." Cherrytail explained to Spottedpaw.

"Oh, okay!"

**I was gonna add more but you guys have been waiting for this for a while. R&R!**


	8. The First Day Part 2

**the T letter on my keyboard kinda doesn't work, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

Swiftpaw's POV

"I smell something!" Spottedpaw meowed.

"Me too, its you!" Lilypaw retorted.

"No! I mean I smell _another _cat!"

I stopped and sniffed the air, Lilypaw and Foxleap (who had overheard our conversation) did the same. I smelled a cat along with squirrel and thrush.

"Me too!" Lilypaw meowed.

"Well scented, Spottedpaw." Foxleap praised. Then he called to Lionblaze and Cherrytail to stop.

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked.

"Spottedpaw scented another cat."

Lionblaze and Cherrytail sniffed the air then nodded.

"Loner." Cherrytail confirmed.

"Lets follow the loner's trail." Foxleap suggested. The other warriors nodded.

The trail followed the path they were taking to the Abandoned Twoleg nest.

"Look!" Lionblaze hissed from the head of the patrol. I looked ahead to see a cat that looked so much like me, it was scary. The loner was just...just sitting there. Waiting.

As the patrol came out of the shadows the loner didn't look scared at all.

"Hi." The loner meowed.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Lionblaze demanded.

The loner didn't even look confused when Lionblaze mentioned Thunderclan!

"I need to talk to Firestar." he said.

"How do you know Firestar?"Foxleap's voice was tinged with grief.

"Where is he?"

"He is dead." Cherrytail meowed.

The loner looked shocked. "Firestar can't be dead!" he hung his head.

"Who are you?"

The loner looked up, but before he could say anything Dustpelt and Rockpaw came out.

Dustpelt looked at the loner in shock then exclaimed

"Ravenpaw!"


End file.
